Afraid
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Edgar membenci Silas. Ia tahu kengerian yang bisa ditimbulkan lelaki bermata kelabu itu. Ia tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Silas terhadap orang-orang malang di luar sana. Edgar hanya takut Silas melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Ia tak ingin Silas mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga.


**Disclaimer: Cerita dan tokoh-tokoh dalam **_**Wintercraft**_** adalah milik Jenna Burtenshaw.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**++ Afraid ++**

_**A Wintercraft fanfiction**_

_**By Kanna Ayasaki**_

**.**

**.**

Edgar Rill tak pernah menyukai Silas Dane.

Di mata Edgar, Silas adalah sosok manusia yang menyerupai monster pembunuh tak berhati. Silas tak segan-segan mengayunkan pedang birunya untuk mengambil nyawa siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya−atau jalan Da'ru. Edgar seolah melihat bayangan kematian mengikuti Silas kemanapun ia pergi, menyebarkan aura dingin menakutkan yang membuat orang-orang memilih untuk menyingkir. Dan keberadaan seekor burung gagak yang selalu berada di sekitar Silas seolah melengkapi _image _Silas sebagai Sang Pencabut Nyawa.

Silas Dane adalah lelaki menakutkan yang bisa mengambil kehidupan orang-orang dengan sekali ayunan tangan.

Dan Edgar membenci pria itu.

Dalam masa-masanya sebagai salah seorang Pelayan Da'ru, Edgar cukup sering melihat pria itu berkeliaran di sekitar majikannya. Ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali melihat pria itu, menolak untuk melihat ke dalam mata kelabu milik Silas Dane. Dari seluruh penampilan Silas yang menggelisahkan, Edgar paling membenci mata kelabu itu. Mata yang tampak dingin dan hampa, membekukan siapa saja yang melihat ke dalamnya.

Ketika Edgar akhirnya melarikan diri dari tempat Da'ru, Edgar merasa bebas. Bebas dari Da'ru dan juga Silas. Walaupun sebetulnya Silas tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang−secara fisik−menyakitinya, lelaki itu secara tak langsung ambil bagian dalam menciptakan hari-harinya yang suram. Edgar tak bisa menahan perasaan lega yang membuncah dalam dadanya saat menyadari ia mungkin tak akan melihat lelaki menakutkan itu lagi.

Edgar membenci Silas. Ia tahu kengerian yang bisa ditimbulkan lelaki bermata kelabu itu. Ia tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Silas terhadap orang-orang malang di luar sana. Edgar hanya takut Silas melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Ia tak ingin Silas mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga.

Kemudian, Edgar pergi ke Kota Morvane.

Edgar pergi ke kota kecil itu atas saran orang-orang Berkemampuan. Mina bilang, lebih baik ia pergi ke Utara untuk sementara supaya Da'ru tidak menemukannya. Mina meyakinkan Edgar bahwa Da'ru tak akan membunuh saudaranya, bahwa wanita itu akan membiarkan Tom tetap hidup sampai ia berhasil menangkap Edgar. Lagipula, di kota itu ada sebuah toko buku yang 'berpotensi' memiliki orang Berkemampuan, maka cepat atau lambat para Warden akan datang ke sana juga. Tak ada salahnya tinggal di sana untuk sementara sampai mereka menemukan rencana untuk menyelamatkan Tom.

Maka Edgar pun datang ke toko buku yang Mina sebutkan dan mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sana. Di sanalah Edgar bertemu dengan Kate Winters.

Kate adalah seorang gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya. Ia adalah keponakan dari Artemis Winters, lelaki pemilik toko buku yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Kate memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan sepasang mata biru terang, sosok seorang gadis manis yang sudah lama tak dilihat Edgar.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Edgar mulai menyukai Kate Winters.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, Kate adalah orang pertama yang bisa Edgar anggap sebagai teman. Kate membantunya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya di Kota Morvane. Kate menemaninya mengobrol santai di sela-sela waktu kerja mereka, hal yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan Edgar. Perlahan, Edgar mulai menganggap Kate sebagai salah satu orang paling berharga di hidupnya, selain Tom.

Bersama Kate, Edgar bisa merasakan hidupnya yang kelam menjadi berwarna.

Kemudian, tiga tahun pun berlalu. Edgar sangat menikmati hidup barunya di Kota Morvane. Walaupun Edgar selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tom di Fume sana, surat-surat dari Mina tak pernah mengecewakannya. Tom masih hidup−Da'ru tidak pernah mencoba menyakitinya. Mina benar. Selama dirinya tidak tertangkap, Tom akan baik-baik saja.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai hari itu tiba.

Silas Dane datang ke Kota Morvane.

Dan Silas Dane membawa Kate Winters pergi bersamanya.

Edgar marah. Dan bingung. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan _di sini_? Dan _kenapa_ dia membawa Kate pergi? Kemudian Edgar teringat kejadian di bawah toko buku tadi, ketika Kate menghidupkan burung yang mati karena patah leher. Kate adalah orang Berkemampuan, dan Silas datang untuk membawa Kate−kepada Da'ru.

Edgar menggeretakkan giginya frustasi. Mengapa tadi ia meninggalkan Kate sendirian? Mengapa ia begitu pengecut? Edgar sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun ini. Seharusnya ia menjadi pria dewasa yang berani. Seharusnya ia melindungi Kate dari lelaki bermata kelabu itu, bukannya lari dan meninggalkannya sendirian!

Maka Edgar pun bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Kate, apapun resikonya. Edgar menyusup ke dalam Kereta Malam yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan Warden dan tahanan dari Kota Morvane. Edgar sengaja menyalakan kembang api untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang di stasiun Kota Fume. Edgar menyelinap ke sel khusus yang dipakai Silas untuk menyekap Kate, dan berhasil membebaskan Kate.

Tapi kemudian, Silas datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Awalnya Kate berhasil lolos dan hanya Edgar yang tertangkap. Walaupun Edgar takut setengah mati saat diseret oleh Silas, ia merasa lega karena ia tahu Kate sudah tidak berada dalam cengkeraman Silas. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kate.

Dan Kate mendadak muncul di Museum Sejarah.

Edgar tak mengerti bagaimana caranya Kate bisa sampai di sana. Yang ia tahu, mereka berdua sekali lagi berusaha meloloskan diri dari Silas−dan kembali tertangkap.

Silas menyekapnya di dalam sel Kolektor, yang sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Edgar tahu setiap Kolektor memiliki tombol darurat dalam selnya, dan hanya butuh sedikit waktu baginya untuk menemukan tombol itu dan melarikan diri. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah Kate.

Kate kembali tertangkap oleh Silas. Dan Edgar bersumpah ia akan menyelamatkannya lagi.

Dengan bantuan dari beberapa orang yang dikenalnya selama masa pengabdiannya kepada Da'ru, Edgar kembali membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Kate. Edgar hanya perlu mencuri salah satu jubah Warden, mencari sel tempat Kate disekap, kemudian pergi. Selesai.

Dan rencananya memang berhasil. Ia berhasil membebaskan Kate, dan ia sudah memberikan petunjuk yang cukup untuk gadis itu supaya Kate pergi ke tempat para orang Berkemampuan. Ia yakin kali ini Kate sudah menemukan tempat yang aman.

Saat itulah keadaan mulai berubah tak terkendali.

Tak lama setelah ia membebaskan Kate, ia mendengar para Warden menyebut Silas sebagai 'pengkhianat'. Edgar tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian ia mendapat informasi bahwa Silas dianggap sebagai pengkhianat karena ia menolong Kate.

Edgar tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Mengapa mereka bilang Silas telah menolong Kate? Memangnya Silas menolong Kate dari _apa_?

Satu hal yang jelas, Kate kembali berada dalam cengkeraman Silas.

Edgar tak punya banyak waktu berpikir karena para Warden mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Demi keselamatannya sendiri, Edgar harus menyembunyikan dirinya. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Edgar memutuskan untuk kembali ke Museum Sejarah.

Di sana, Edgar kembali bertemu Kate.

Dan kali ini, Kate sedang bersama dengan Silas.

Edgar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kate benar-benar bersama dengan Silas, dan Silas masih belum membunuhnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ini kabar baik, tapi Edgar benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tak lama, Edgar pun menyadari kenyataan lainnya. Kate Winters yang sekarang... berbeda dengan Kate Winters yang ia kenal.

Edgar tak bisa menjelaskan dengan gamblang apa yang sebenarnya _berbeda_. Mata biru Kate kini sudah bercampur dengan warna abu gelap, sama seperti orang-orang Berkemampuan lainnya, tapi bukan itu yang berbeda.

Yang berbeda dari Kate tidak terlihat oleh matanya. Perbedaan yang disadari oleh Edgar dirasakan oleh hatinya.

Aura yang mengelilingi Kate Winters sekarang berbeda dengan aura Kate Winters yang ia kenal.

"_Mina telah meninggal."_

Nada dingin itu. Nada dingin yang sebelumnya tak pernah didengar oleh Edgar. Dan sekarang Kate bicara padanya dengan nada dingin itu.

Meskipun sebenarnya Edgar tahu, mungkin Kate juga merasa kesal padanya karena ia telah menyembunyikan berbagai hal dari Kate. Edgar juga salah. Maka Edgar langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada Kate, semua riwayat hidupnya, alasan mengapa ia datang ke Kota Morvane. Berharap dengan begitu Kate akan kembali menjadi seperti semula, gadis manis bermata biru yang dikenalnya.

Namun meskipun setelahnya Kate kembali tersenyum dan menyebutnya sebagai 'teman', sesuatu tetap terasa berbeda. Jabat tangan yang mereka lakukan terasa canggung. Ada sesuatu yang telah berubah.

Kemudian, Kate dan Edgar pergi ke aula utama Museum Sejarah. Dan di sana Kate mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Kate memegang buku _Wintercraft_. Kate mulai bicara soal arwah dan dunia _half-life_. Kate berkata ia melakukan ini untuk Silas, untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Kate mengaktifkan sebuah Lingkaran Dengar dan masuk ke dalam selubung.

Kate melakukan hal-hal yang seminggu sebelumnya pasti tak akan pernah Kate lakukan.

Edgar kebingungan. Dan ketika ia melihat Silas memasuki selubung untuk mengikuti Kate, Edgar mulai merasa gelisah. Walaupun ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa gelisah.

Saat akhirnya Lingkaran Dengar berhenti berfungsi dan Silas berderap keluar dari Museum Sejarah, Edgar berharap kegilaan yang dialaminya sudah berakhir. Dan Edgar berpikir Kate tentunya juga akan sependapat dengannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Karena saat ia menatap kepergian Silas dengan perasaan lega, Kate malah berlari keluar dari Museum Sejarah dan mengikuti Silas.

Edgar tak punya pilihan selain ikut berlari bersama Kate. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian di tengah aula besar yang dipenuhi oleh tubuh-tubuh para Warden yang pingsan. Lagipula ia sudah berkata bahwa ia akan mengikuti Kate kemanapun ia pergi.

Edgar berlari mengikuti Kate, mengabaikan rasa gelisah yang terasa semakin kuat.

Dan kemudian, Edgar mendapati dirinya berada di alun-alun kota, di tengah-tengah kerumunan penduduk Fume, menyaksikan rentetan kejadian yang tak terduga:

Da'ru membunuh burung gagak hitam kesayangan Silas. Silas menyerahkan Kate kepada Da'ru. Da'ru dan Kate mengaktifkan sebuah Lingkaran Dengar raksasa. Silas menyerang para Warden yang berada di sekitarnya. Da'ru menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tengah-tengah Alun-Alun Kota Fume.

Kejadian-kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Edgar tak tahu lagi _apa_ yang sebenarnya tengah berlangsung. Edgar masih belum percaya bahwa wanita yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya selama ini akhirnya mati−terbaring kaku di tengah lantai, tewas akibat keserakahannya sendiri.

Edgar merasa bahwa seluruh kejadian ini sudah terlalu gila untuk diterimanya.

Saat Edgar melihat Silas menghilang di balik pintu alun-alun kota, Edgar berpikir, _mungkin_ semua kegilaan ini akan berakhir, pada akhirnya.

Kemudian Kate mulai bicara soal burung gagak Silas.

Edgar berpikir bahwa burung itu pasti bahagia, telah terbebas dari majikannya yang mengerikan. Tapi tampaknya Kate tidak sependapat dengannya.

Kate maju mendekati bangkai burung itu, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dan kemudian−sama seperti yang dilihat Edgar ketika mereka bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah toko buku−burung itu mulai bergerak.

Gagak Silas Dane kembali hidup.

Kate tampak bahagia saat melihat burung itu menggoyangkan sayap hitamnya. Kate meraih burung gagak itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, dan berseru lantang: "Pergilah kepada tuanmu. Pergilah kepada Silas!"

Burung itu melesat pergi, berkaok dengan penuh kemenangan di tengah langit malam. Semua orang yang tersisa di aula tampak terpana melihat kepergian burung itu, semua kecuali Edgar.

Edgar sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kepergian burung itu, karena Edgar tengah memperhatikan wajah puas Kate saat gadis itu menatap sosok sang burung yang perlahan menghilang di tengah langit malam.

Karena Edgar akhirnya mengerti mengapa sejak pertemuannya dengan Kate dan Silas di Museum Sejarah Edgar merasa gelisah.

Edgar mengerti bahwa kegelisahan yang dirasakannya ini disebabkan oleh sang lelaki bermata kelabu yang baru saja meninggalkan alun-alun kota.

Silas Dane, orang yang _sangat_ ia benci sejak dulu.

Ia tahu kengerian yang bisa ditimbulkan lelaki bermata kelabu itu. Ia tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Silas terhadap orang-orang malang di luar sana. Edgar hanya takut Silas melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Ia tak ingin Silas mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga.

Tapi tampaknya, malam ini, ketakutannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Karena Edgar sadar, bahwa Silas Dane telah mengambil salah satu miliknya yang paling berharga.

Silas Dane telah mengambil Kate Winters darinya.

**.**

**.**

**..**_**Fin..**_

**.**

**.**

...

_Firts of all_, saya minta maaf karena judulnya yang−err, ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama jalan cerita -"- Bener-bener nggak ada ide lagi harus kayak gimana judulnya, jadilah asal nyomot judul yang kepikiran. Mohon maafkan saya...

Err, dan saya tahu cerita ini emang, yah, datar. Tapi apa daya, saya bener-bener pengen nulis sudut pandang Edgar soal Kate sama Silas. Mohon maaf kalau penyampaiannya kurang bagus, udah lumayan lama nih saya ga bikin fanfic :'3

_Well,_ pokoknya, terima kasih banyak yang udah baca, apalagi yang bacanya sampai ke bawah sini. Bagi yang suka sama _Wintercraft_, ayo bikin ff SilasKate! XD


End file.
